


No More Running, No More Lying

by junkyreen



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Bad Parenting, But Not Graphic Depictions, F/F, Gore, Homophobia, Ill tag more as i go, M/M, Multi, but kath isnt dating crutchie or davey, but yeah kath and jack are dating and jack is also dating davey and crutchie, idk how else to put it, itll be mentioned, just like, not edited we die like men, pretty much just age typical people being asses, they polyam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyreen/pseuds/junkyreen
Summary: The year is 1900. While it is the turn of a new century and everything is changing, homosexual relationships aren’t exactly approved, let alone a polyamorous relationship in which one man is dating two guys and a girl. ...which is exactly the relationship that Jack Kelly is in.So, logically, they all decide to keep their relationship a secret until even that can’t be in their hands anymore.





	No More Running, No More Lying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalexyGay03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalexyGay03/gifts).



> Hello, yes so my friend natalie (who this is gifted to) and i were thinking while rabb.it ing and watching newsies and we both kinda came up with a few ideas and they wanted to write it but already had something going on so here i am, writing it.
> 
> i hope you enjoy this is my child im putting so much effort into this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crutchie and Jack wake up early and talk. They meet up with David, talk some more and then they go their seperate ways. At the end of the day, Katharine, Jack, David, and Crutchie wind down at Medda's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, yes so my friend natalie (who this is gifted to) and i were thinking while rabb.it ing and watching newsies and we both kinda came up with a few ideas and they wanted to write it but already had something going on so here i am, writing it.
> 
> happy thanksgive eve everyone have my frist newsies fic!

Jack was woken up by Crutchie, as per usual. Even before they had gotten together, Crutchie managed to wake him up when getting ready for the day. Now, Crutchie woke Jack up on purpose so they could have a little time to themselves. He liked having time with Crutchie in the morning, but he never enjoyed waking up earlier than needed. So every morning he had an internal battle as he started to wake up. Hang out with his boyfriend or sleep for  few more minutes?

 

Needless to say, Crutchie always won.

 

“What time is it?” Jack groaned, rolling over and looking up at Crutchie, who was struggling with putting on his vest.

 

“Does it look like I can afford a watch?” Crutchie mumbled, finally getting his arms through and pulling the vest over his chest. Adjusting his crutch to his left arm. Jack sat up, grabbing Crutchie’s cap and tossing it over to him. He grabbed his own and messily put it on his head.

 

“I know, it’s just always so early with you,” said Jack, getting up and wrapping his arms around Crutchie.

 

“Jack…” warned Crutchie, lightly pushing him off.

 

“Aw, C’mon Crutch, ya never let us so much as hug unless we’s at Medda’s,” Jack whined, pulling Crutchie closer.

 

Crutchie sighed, giving in. “Yeah, ‘cause I’m not exactly in the mood to get caught.”

 

“None a’ the newsboys would care an’ you knows it,” Jack complained looking down at Crutchie with puppy eyes.

 

“We don’t know that for sure, Jack. ‘Sides, they all think you’se with Katharine. Somethin’s bound to go wrong if they see us.”

 

Sighing, Jack pulled away from Crutchie. Deep down he knew there was a few of the newsies that he wasn’t sure would be completely okay with Crutchie and Jack being in a relationship. Or Jack dating Katharine and Crutchie. Or Jack dating Katharine, Crutchie and David. 

 

Or Crutchie dating only David and Jack and not Katharine. 

 

...Or David dating Jack and Crutchie but not Katharine, either.

 

So maybe Crutchie was right. He was always the most cautious out of the four of them. Jack suspected it was because of his visit to the refuge. Sure, Jack had been there before but Crutchie was there only a few months ago, so it was still an opened wound. He’s been overly cautious and sometimes Jack would wake up to see Crutchie in tears because of a nightmare.

 

Regardless, Jack wanted to cherish what little time he had in the mornings to be with Crutchie because sometimes just an hour at Medda’s wasn’t enough. Which, realistically, was every day. Jack was always one to be affectionate and always wanted to be, in some way, touching David, Katharine, or Crutchie. Figuring that the hug was too much (which it tended to be unless Crutchie was really upset from a nightmare) Jack took Crutchie's free hand into his own.

 

“Come on Crutch, ya gotta let me do somethin’ to show my love for ya,” Jack said quietly.

 

Both Jack and Crutchie looked down over the railing when they heard someone groan. Crutchie ripped his hand from Jack’s grasp and took a step backwards. Both of them figured that everyone else was waking up, which also meant the morning bell was to ring soon. Which also meant they couldn’t be seen together.

 

Jack walked over to his corner, grabbing his vest and throwing it on. He then helped Crutchie get down the ladder by taking his crutch down and leaning it up against the side of the ladder and then guiding Crutchie down with his hands on Crutchie’s waist. Once Jack was at the bottom he picked crutchie up and brought him down. Crutchie grabbed his crutch and together they made their way to the others just as the morning bell rang. 

 

“Alright boys, time to get to work!” Jack hollered, already on his way to Newsie Square with Crutchie beside him.

 

That was about the extent that Crutchie would allow them to do in public. It wasn’t unusual before for them to constantly be standing next to each other. It also wasn’t unusual to see the occasional hug or shoulder bump but, otherwise, Crutchie was worried about being seen doing anything with Jack. 

 

As they made their way to Newsie Square Jack got more and more antsy, as he did every morning. He was always excited to see David in the mornings even though he knew he couldn’t be too affectionate with him in public. The majority of the newsboys had already caught up with Crutchie and Jack and all were roughhousing around.

 

As Newsie Square (finally) came into view, so did Les. But, more importantly, so did David. Jack turned to Crutchie and saw that the boy, just as Jack did, had a wide grin on his face.

 

“Davey!” Jack hollered **,** running to David and giving him a quick hug and ruffling Les’s hair with the kids hat as soon as he was out of David’s arms. Crutchie launches into a conversation with Les about something Jack couldn’t be bothered to figure out. “How ya been?”

 

David responded with a soft sigh. Jack frowned and followed David’s gaze towards where Les and Crutchie were standing a few feet away. “My parents keep buggin’ me about girls again. They’re gettin’ more persistent, too,” David mumbled, his head tilted to the ground.

 

With a quick scan around, Jack saw that most of the newsies were caught up in conversations or waiting for the headline to be posted. He quickly brought David into another hug but this time gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. “Ey, they’se gotta stop eventually.”

 

David slightly shoved Jack off. “Yeah, they’ll stop when they think I got a girlfriend. I don’t even know how they expect me to get a girlfriend when all I do is work with boys all day.”

 

Jack had taken David’s message, no longer hugging him as to not raise suspicions. Instead, he stood as close as he could to David. “Not that you need one anyway, ya got us.”

 

Smiling as he heard David laugh, Jack looked ahead and realized that everyone was already forming the line to get papes. “Talk ‘bout it at Medda’s?” Jack offered, looking back at David who simply gave a nod.

 

Together, they made their way to where Crutchie stood in the beginning of the line. Les had gone up to grab his newspapers by the time the two reached Crutchie. David smiled and gave Crutchie a pat on the shoulder. Crutchie just rolled his eyes and walked forward to get his papers. 

 

Watching as Crutchie grabbed his papes from the Delanceys, he noticed that the brothers still glared at Crutchie even though he had gotten back from the refuge nearly four months ago. It seemed like they still held a grudge for some reason. If anyone, Crutchie should be the one that held the grudge but Crutchie hadn’t cared about it a few days after he got back. Both Jack and David got their papers and moved to the side with Crutchie. Les stood a few feet away, talking to Race about god knows what. 

 

“Ya know, you two ain’t exactly subtle,” Crutchie commented, shoving his stack of papers into his bag.

 

“Aw, c’mon. You’se just sayin’ that ‘cause you’se always got your eyes on us,” Jack said, bumping Crutchie with his elbow and smiling wide, noticing that Crutchie was slightly smiling and looking down.

 

“I just want ya to be careful is all,” Crutchie started, “I don’t want anythin’ to happen to you’se.”

 

David spoke before Jack even got the chance to reassure Crutchie. “You know I wouldn’ let Jack be too affectionate in public.” he said softly, “Besides, I got self control unlike  _ some  _ people.”

 

Jack took off his cap and gently shoved David, Crutchie laughing at the two of them as David shoved Jack back. They were interrupted by Les running up and tugging on David’s arm.

 

“Davey, we gotta go now! Almost everyone’s on their way already!” Les exclaimed, excited to start the day.

 

David nodded and looked up at Jack and Crutchie. “See ya at Medda’s later?” He asked for confirmation.

 

“Yeah, see ya then, Davey!” Crutchie said, patting David, then Jack, on the shoulder and making his way out. Jack smiled and waved, walking in his own direction.

 

“Get it here! Mobs headin’ for the White House! .... Thank you sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newsies fact of the chapter: Anthony "Racetrack" Higgins was the union leader of the Brooklyn Newsies.


End file.
